Novis Cruciatibus Affecta
by exsanguis
Summary: Harry macht eine seltsame Entdeckung; was war wirklich zwischen seiner Mutter und Snape in dieser besonderen Nacht geschehen? Fortsetzung zu "Mirabilis Cognitio". Es empfiehlt sich, diese Story zu erst zu lesen! Bitte schreibt mir Reviews!
1. Novae

Das ist die Fortsetzung zu "Mirabilis Cognitio". Vielen Dank für die Reviews!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
  
  
Novis Cruciatibus Affecta  
  
Von Katie Bell  
  
  
  
"Lily, Petunia, Frühstück!", rief Mrs. Evans aus der Küche. "Ich komme gleich!", vernahm man eine Mädchenstimme aus dem einen Zimmer. Aus dem Anderen kam keine Antwort. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine junge Frau stürzte an ihrer Mutter vorbei ins Badezimmer. Sie hatte gerade noch genug Zeit die Tür hinter sich zu zuschlagen, bis sie den Würgereiz nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Mrs. Evans kam aus der Küche in den Flur gelaufen, wo sie die eine Schwester antraf. "Was ist passiert, Schatz?", fragte sie tonlos. "Keine Ahnung", entgegnete die Gefragte, "vielleicht hat sie einen ihrer Zaubertränke probiert." Bitterkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. "Petunia!", rügte ihre Mutter. Die Angesprochene verzichtete auf einen Kommentar auch wenn sie innerlich vor Wut kochte. "Lily, Liebes, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie durch die Tür. Einige Sekunden kam keine Antwort. Danach öffnete sich die Tür und ein sehr blasses Mädchen kam heraus. "Lily, was ist los?", fragte die Mutter bestürzt. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wir gehen jetzt am besten zum Arzt; du hast das jetzt schon so lange!", erklärte Mrs. Evans ernst und es klang wie ein Befehl, "Petunia, du machst, dass du fertig wirst, dein Bus geht in zehn Minuten und du hast noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt!" Petunia ging kommentarlos in die Küche, zog aber eine Grimasse als die beiden sie nicht mehr sehen konnten. Das war so unfair. Immer Lily hier, immer Lily da. Warum hatte dieses verzogene Balg eigentlich jetzt noch Ferien und sie nicht? Ja, ja, natürlich war sie auf einem Internat, aber was lernten die da schon!? Mit dem Zauberstab rumfuchteln! Das war doch keine Anstrengung, die längere Pausen benötigte! Und alle hielten sie für etwas so Besonderes! Sie war eine Missgeburt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Und sie ging auf eine Schule für Missgebürter, ja wohl! Aber trotzdem hatte ihre Mutter ihr sofort ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, als sie gekommen war und Petunia fast ganz ignoriert. Missmutig aß sie ihr Marmeladenbrötchen.  
  
Stumm saß Lily neben ihrer Mutter im Warteraum der Arztpraxis. Es war sehr voll. Sie warteten jetzt schon seit einer dreiviertel Stunde darauf, dass sie aufgerufen wurden. Eine blonde Arzthelferin steckte den Kopf herein: "Lily Evans - bitte!" Die Angesprochene stand auf. Mrs. Evans machte keine Anstalten ihr zu folgen, ihre Tochter würde es nicht mögen, wenn sie mitkäme.  
  
Der Arzt, Dr. Lewis, war ein netter Mann Mitte Vierzig, dessen Schläfen schon silbrig schimmerten. Er ließ sich von seiner Patientin ihre Beschwerden schildern. Er untersuchte sie, aber es deutete nichts auf eine Krankheit hin. Er ließ sich auch eine Urinprobe geben. Während sie ausgewertet wurde, nahm sie wieder neben ihrer Mutter im Wartezimmer platz. "Weiß der Doctor schon was?", fragte Mrs. Evans sehr besorgt. Ihre Tochter zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern. Eine halbe Stunde verging bis die blonde Schwester ihren Kopf wieder zur Tür hinein steckte. "Lily, bitte kommen Sie in Zimmer 2." Die junge Evans folgte ihr in das Zimmer. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor den Schreibtisch des Arztes. Ein paar Minuten später trat Dr. Lewis ein. Er setzte sich. "Wie alt sind Sie noch mal, Lily?", fragte er in einem ernstem Ton. "Ich werde 17", antwortete sie. Er nickte. "Darf ich Ihnen gratulieren, Miss Evans? Sie sind schwanger!", er lächelte sie an.  
  
Lily wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. 


	2. Silentium

Novis Cruciatibus Affecta  
  
Chapter II  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Nein, nein, nein ! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Lily starrte den Arzt mit großen Augen an. "In welchem Monat bin ich?", fragte sie kühl und ohne jegliche Emotion. "Ich denke im Zweiten, aber das kann ich hier nicht genau sagen, dafür müssen Sie von einem Gynäkologen untersucht werden", erklärte er.  
  
Toll. Großartig. Wenigstens würde die Geburt in die Ferien fallen, aber sie konnte doch nicht hochschwanger ihre letzten und zu dem wichtigsten Prüfungen schreiben.  
  
Was würde James sagen? Sie musste ihm unbedingt eine Eule schreiben. Sie hatten doch eigentlich immer den Verhütungszauber angewandt, sie durfte gar nicht schwanger sein! Was würden ihre Eltern sagen? Oh Gott, sie konnte sich schon Petunias hämisches Gesicht vorstellen. Oh nein.  
  
Vielleicht sollte sie das Baby überhaupt nicht bekommen. Ja, das wäre nur zu einfach. Aber sie konnte dieses Leben, was in ihr heranwuchs nicht töten? Nein, sie nicht.  
  
Sie musste sich mit James beraten. Ja, wohl. Vorher durfte sie nichts unternehmen. Und es auch nicht Mom sagen.  
  
"Kein Wort zu meiner Mutter", befahl sie Dr. Lewis ruhig aber bestimmt.  
  
"Lily, das wäre..", der Arzt fand diese Idee nicht gut.  
  
"Kein Wort!", wiederholte sie bedrohlich und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, sie glich in nichts mehr dem kleinen, verängstigen, teilnahmslosen Mädchen, was zu ihm in die Praxis gekommen war.  
  
Der Doktor verstand. Er drückte ihr mehrere Broschüren in die Hand.  
  
"Soll ich für Sie einen Termin bei einem Gynäkologen machen? Ich kenne einen sehr Guten, er ist ein guter Kollege von mir...", fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Vielen Dank! Nein!", antwortete Lily, stand auf und ging.  
  
"Lily-Liebling, was ist los?", Mrs. Evans war aufgestanden und reichte ihrer Tochter ihren Mantel. "Eine harmlose Grippe", log das Mädchen und schalt sich innerlich dafür. - Es war nicht richtig, ihre Mutter anzulügen. Sie hatte nichts getan. Sie sorgte sich nur.  
  
Zuhause angekommen holte sie Pergament und Feder heraus und setzte einen Brief an James an:  
  
iJames,  
  
ich hoffe, dass du schöne Ferien hattest. Ich bin schwanger.  
  
Lily /i  
  
Sie zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn in ihren Papierkorb.  
  
i Lieber James,  
  
ich bin schwanger. Wir müssen reden.  
  
Deine Lily/i  
  
Nein, das war es auch nicht.  
  
i Lieber James,  
  
wir müssen dringend reden. Bitte komme in drei Tagen um Mitternacht zur Alten Eiche. Es ist sehr wichtig.  
  
In Liebe,  
  
Lily /i  
  
Diesen Brief schickte sie ab. Sie wusste, dass James zur Zeit zuhause war. Er würde hoffentlich kommen. Sie musste es ihm persönlich sagen. Solch eine Sache kann man nicht einfach auf Pergament schreiben.  
  
Ein Tag und eine Nacht vergingen bis James' Eule Snowie mit ihrem Schnabel an ihre Fensterscheibe klopfte. Die Nachricht, die sie überbrachte bestand nur aus zwei Worten:  
  
iIch komme/i  
  
In dem Moment, indem sie die Zeile las, kam Petunia in ihr Zimmer gestürmt.  
  
"Na wieder Post von deinem Liebsten?", neckte sie und versuchte ihrer kleinen Schwester den Brief aus den Händen zu reißen.  
  
"Lass das!", fauchte Lily.  
  
"Oh entschuldige, Lily-Liebling will nicht gestört werden", höhnte sie, ließ aber von dem Pergament in den Händen ihrer Schwester ab.  
  
Die Jüngere meinte zu früh, dass sie Petunia in Ruhe lassen würde, denn sofort als Lily sich wieder ihrem Brief zu wandte, grabschte die Ältere in den Papierkorb und zog einen der verworfenen Briefe an James hervor.  
  
"Lieber James - Ich bin schwanger - Wir müssen reden..", Petunia ließ den Pergamentfetzen sinken.  
  
"Du bist schwanger?", fragte sie merkwürdig ruhig.  
  
Lily antwortete nicht.  
  
"Du bist schwanger!", rief Petunia schrill und lachte höhnisch, "was wird Mumy wohl dazu sagen?" Lily hatte sich geirrt von ihrer Schwester so etwas wie Mitgefühl zu erwarten.  
  
"Petunia, ich warne dich!", entgegnete sie ruhig.  
  
"Oh, da habe ich aber Angst. Allerdings könnte ich die ganze Sache vergessen, wenn du mir hie und da mal einen kleinen Gefallen tun könntest."  
  
"Lass mich doch in Ruhe", bat Lily verzweifelt.  
  
Petunia formte ihre Hände zu einem Trichter und rief: "Mom!!!!"  
  
Die Jünger stand auf. Sie schluckte. "Petunia, das tut mir jetzt arg leid", und sie meinte es genau so, wie sie es sagte. Sie fischte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche.  
  
"Oblivate!"  
  
  
  
Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews! 


End file.
